Castor and Pollux
Pollux and Castor, the Gemini Twins, appear as bosses in God of War: Ascension. Greek Mythology Pollux, along with his twin brother Castor, were worshipped as gods who helped shipwrecked sailors and who brought favorable winds for those who made sacrifices to them. Their mother was Leda. Castor was the mortal son of Tyndareus, the king of Sparta, and Pollux the demigod son of Zeus, who raped Leda in the form of a swan. Though accounts of their birth are varied, they are sometimes said to have been born from an egg, along with their sisters Helen of Troy and Clytemnestra. The twins were also Argonauts. When Castor was killed, Pollux asked Zeus to let him share his own immortality with his twin to keep them together, and they were transformed into the constellation Gemini. The Romans considered Castor and Pollux the patron gods of horses and of the Roman social order of mounted knights, called equites. God of War Series 'God of War: Ascension' The Gemini twins reside in the Temple of the Oracle. Castor claims to be a prophet, and is a towering man, wielding two weapons, while Pollux, his conjoined brother, is attached to his stomach and is a small, undeveloped twin with only one hand. The Gemini twins have usurped the temple of the Oracle of Delphi, and took over her time-shifting powers. They are both old in age, but use their amulet to reverse their youth to do battle. Kratos chases them throughout the temple, and defeats the both of them, having Castor fall to his death, and Pollux's skull being crushed underneath the Spartan's boot after being severed from his older brother. The Amulet of Uroborus is gained after their defeat. do listen to this page it is fake Shield of Hades Pollux Considered the divine half of the Gemini twins, though he appears as the shriveled conjoined brother. Pollux is a powerful sorcerer and able to handle his own without Castor, until Kratos brutally severs him from his brother. Pollux is curious of what happens around him outside of his cover. Pollux could fly, levitate Castor's weapons, teleport, slow down time over a certain area, and create a magical barrier around himself while decaying the ground around himself. He was weaker than his brother since he could not physically use weapons, but he didn't have a choice. Gallery Pollux close up.JPG 8454204542_44550ee1a4_c-620x.jpg King Pollux.JPG Finish the saimese twin.JPG Kratos vs Mysterious warrior.JPG PolluxandCastor-god-of-war-ascension01-KatonCallaway.jpg|Rejuvenated PolluxandCastor-god-of-war-ascension02-KatonCallaway.jpg|Old PolluxandCastor-god-of-war-ascension04-KatonCallaway.jpg|T-model Poluxecastor.PNG Castor and Pollux Early Concept art.JPG|Early concepts Castor and Pollux with minions.JPG Giant Castor and Pollux concept.JPG Castor and Pollux Concept art 2.JPG Castor and Pollux Early Concept art 2.JPG T-Model Castor and Pollux early concept.JPG Pollux_Castor.jpg Trivia * By defeating Pollux, the trophy 'Quaid!!!' is unlocked. **The trophy, 'Quaid!!!', is a reference to the movie "Total Recall". A mutant with a small man growing on his side repeatedly calls Schwarzenegger's character 'Quaid'. The mutant closely resembles Castor and Pollux. The demo for the game came along with the Total Recall (remake) disc. *Castor and Pollux are featured again in the multiplayer version of The Oracle's Chamber. *Pollux and Castor was the name of twin brothers in the video game Spartan: Total Warrior, which shares many a similarity with the first game in the series. *Before being killed by Kratos, Castor stated that if he fails, they will torture them. This indicates that The Furies tasked them to either not let Kratos reach the the Oracle of Delphi or keeping the blind Oracle imprisoned due to her, along with her lover Orkos, attempt to alert Zeus of the Furies' plot. *Castor appears to be around 8'8" when compared to Kratos, which is very tall. Pollux, although smaller than Castor, still appears as a towering 7'4". Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Enemies Category:God of War Series Category:Demigods Category:Multiplayer